Sorrows Reflections
by zeusfluff
Summary: The world must be cruel, it took away everyone I’ve ever loved, including the man I’d fallen in love with. Warning character death. This short little one shot is from Olivia’s POV and set four years into the future. A dark little one-shot.


**Sorrow's Reflections**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fringe characters. But I do own the baby in this fic.

Summary: The world must be cruel, it took away _everyone _I've ever loved, including the man I'd fallen in love with, _Peter. _A/N: This short little one shot is from Olivia's POV and set four years into the future. Date Started: 4/14/10. Date Finished: 4/14/10. Hope you will enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

September 16th, 2014

After two straight days of crying, I have no more tears to shed. I'm in a fog trying to accept, or rather deny that I had just lost the one man I had fallen in love with, _Peter. _We'd been married a little over a year. I sobbed into the pillow remembering what happened to him. We were in the lab, and Peter had been helping Walter fix the wiring on the solar paneling when he just suddenly collapsed. Walter was beside himself doing everything he could to get him breathing again. He feared it was something he had inhaled while working a case months ago, that involved an odorless and tasteless drug that if it entered one's lungs it would lie dormant for a few months and then one would just suddenly drop dead from the effects... Now, still sobbing into the pillow, all I had left of _us _was this helpless and innocent baby that would never know her father...

A good stiff drink was what I really needed right now, but I couldn't drink a drop of it. Peter was buried two days ago. I felt like I had completely lost my mind when the dirt was piled over the top of where he was buried. I had nearly thrown myself on top of the dirt mound and refused to leave. There had been no one else around except for Walter and I. My screams had echoed through the trees and seemed to carry in the wind which had been blowing. Time meant nothing to me anymore. Pulling myself off the bed and walking into the hallway, I barely registered the sound of splashing water at first. When my foggy mind came too, I began to feel scared. _My own stress had brought this on. _I remembered Walter was downstairs, no doubt organizing Peter's pictures according to timeline. I made my way downstairs, and it wasn't until I got to the living room entrance that I felt a contraction bite through me. I used the door frame as a brace while I looked over at Walter. Breathing deeply I hissed at him:

"Walter, we need to get to the hospital... The baby's coming!"

Something seemed to snap inside him and he looked at me momentarily. His face seemed older; more wrinkles since Peter left this world. His eyes looked like voids, and I felt like I could see right into his soul. The doorbell rang suddenly and made me jump. To my surprise I saw Walter leave his place on the sofa and get the door. I sat down on it and tried to distract myself by focusing on anything and everything. When I saw Astrid appear in the living room, I almost burst into tears.

* * *

2:35 p.m.

The pain was awful, but I had chosen not to go with drugs. Peter and I had agreed completely drug-free for the birth of our child. Now I regretted it. With every contraction I knew that it was getting closer to bringing my little girl into this world. My screams were both of pain and sorrow. Though the sorrow overshadowed the pain. I let myself off the hook as I screamed louder. My brain barely even registered the doctor sitting in front of my exposed self.

"You're doing great Olivia. Good girl. Give me one more push and the baby should be out."

I was wrong, my tears weren't all dried up. I let them fall as I gave one last great big push and a scream to accompany it. But it wasn't until she was cleaned up and placed into my arms that I had decided to call her Elizabeth after Peter's mother. As she cried and wailed in my arms, I vowed that I would never love a man the way I loved Peter Bishop again.

Fin~

A/N: Was this too angsty? Let me know what you guys think! Thanks!


End file.
